


Baggage

by Something_Wrong



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Could Be read As Platonic I Guess?, Heavily Implied Skyfire/Starscream, M/M, Making Things Difficult, Mentions Of Skywarp, Mentions of Other Autobots - Freeform, Mentions of Other Decepticons, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Short, Skyfire Just Wants Peace, Starscream Just Wants to Move On, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Wrong/pseuds/Something_Wrong
Summary: Having to fight a friend is tough, good thing Starscream doesn't see it that way.





	Baggage

Skyfire may have had some unreasonable expectations when he had decided to join the Autobots, that was something he was willing to admit. The idea that he would never be in the position where he would have to fight in a battle had been a foolish idea, and even though he was sure this was better than being a Decepticon, seeing as he had been shot by twice, sent into battle untrained and asked to execute several mechs all in less than a day, so it was better, but still wasn’t been great. In fact, it wasn’t even been good. Sure he had been trained, was still allowed to practice science, and hadn't been asked to kill anyone which was always a plus, but it was hard to be happy with life when you had your former best friend's trine mate chasing you through the air far too casually for the amount of effort you were putting in.

The battle raged on around Skyfire and it was clear no help was coming for the other Autobots. They were being quickly overpowered and everyone was occupied. Optimus and Megatron grappled on the loading dock and the other Decepticons held off the rest of the Autobots while the Constructicons loaded energon cubes into Astrotrain. Jazz was busy wrestling with Starscream on the ground, who had been tackled out of the sky by sideswipe earlier, and the only other Autobot near him was Bumblebee, who was preoccupied with one of the Insecticons and trying to protect a human who Skyfire hadn’t learned the name of yet, but really shouldn’t have been there anyway.

Skyfire turned around and shot at Skywarp, hoping to distract him long enough to stop the constructions, only to notice there was no one behind him anymore. he checked his radar in frantically and saw Skywarp's energon signal a moment too late. The other jet slammed into him, transforming at the last second to kick him towards the ground. using the momentum from the kick, SKywarp pushed himself up and transformed, flying upward for a moment before spinning around to follow Skyfire's decent. Skyfire shot toward the ground in a shakey freefall, struggling to gain control of his decent and avoid SKywarp's blaster bolts. The ground grew closer, and Skyfire pulled his nose up, trying to land in less of a crash, or not land at all. Another blaster shot hit Skyfire's cockpit and he was sent plummeting the last bit of distance to the ground, hitting it with a crash. Skyfire, almost on instinct, transformed at the last second and slid through the dirt on his back. He stared up at the sky and laid in the settling dust for a split second, waiting for another blow to come. It didn’t. Skyfire dragged his aching helm up to see why Skywarp wasn’t fighting him when his spark dropped. The dance partners had changed, Skywarp was now fighting Jazz while Starscream stumbled up, his left arm bleeding out a waterfall of energon. It looks like Jazz had gotten the better of him and Skywarp had taken it upon himself to in act the revenge. Skyfire’s optics locked with Starscream and prayed he wouldn’t attempt to fight him. looking up from his arm, Starscream's optics met his and n a flash of red Starscream was in front of him. A flash of a bright blue ped was all Skyfire saw before a metal thruster connected with his head. Hard.

Skyfire jumped up and stumbled back barely having time to shake it off before Starscream was coming at him again. He rolled to the side and transformed, launching himself up into the air. With only the sound of a transformation and the blast of a jet engine to confirm that Starscream was following him, Skyfire turned full throttle and shot straight up into the sky. He swerved to the side, avoiding stray blaster shots and missiles from the jet rapidly gaining on him and pushed himself to go faster. Shuttles aren’t built for speed, and Skyfire still wasn’t used to the kind of flying he was required to do on the battlefield. He was sure the crash he had just taken wasn't helping him etheir. 

As the two gained altitude, Skyfire’s engines started to tire, not capable of maintaining such high speeds for such a long time. The fire coming from his thrusters sputtered and weakened, his engine slowed slightly, and as he turned to avoid another blaster bolt from Starscream, he became aware that he was losing altitude.

The next blast didn’t miss.

Skyfire’s sensors flared at the scorching pain and span out of the sky. A smoking hole had been ripped into his left wing, and he fought to keep himself upright and twirled in a downward spiral until he hit the earth with a crash. Earth and debris flew up around him as he skids across the ground coming to a stop in a pile of rubble. His audio sensors rung and various warning flooded his hub while his processor fought to come back to itself. Somewhere distant he thought he heard Starscream transform and walk towards him, a vague feeling that someone was standing next to him hit his processor, but was drowned out by the awful pain of his wings, which had been bent in the crash. Energon poured down over his optics and blinded him. Skyfire grouped blindly towards the presence until he found a metal thruster. A half aware realization hit his processor and he pulled his hand back, trying to yell in pain from moving to fast, but all that came out was a strangled static-filled groan.

Above him, conflicted anger buzzed around the seeker that had shot him down. He kicked the ground with a snarl and looked back to the grounded shuttle, composer and anger fizzling away when he took in the damage. 

“You couldn't just fight back could you.” the presence above him whispered, scratchy voice breaking. His voice heavy with guilt and pain. “How long am I supposed to do this? How long do I have to cry over you before I can move on? We’re supposed to be enemies now.” the voice turned bitter towards the end.

Skyfire’s spark throbbed at the sound. His mind still spun, he wasn't even sure if whoever was up there was Starscream, or if anyone was there at all, but the voice was distinct and the tone hurt to hear. He wanted to say he was sorry. Sorry he wasn’t there all those years, or that he couldn’t stay a Decepticon. That he could never hurt him no matter what side they were on, but nothing would come out of his voice box. The presence kneeled down next to him and began checking over his injuries in more detail. With an angry curse, it activated his comlink.

::Come get your taxi ground pounders!:: it snarled through the signal in a far harsher voice than before and hung up. Skyfire’s fuzzy, energon blurred vision started to fade and his helm lolled to the side.

“It's fine. You're going to be fine, alright? Just focus on my voice" The presence said to him, voice growing more panicked by the second. Skyfire was sure it was Starscream, it felt like him, but he couldn't really express it. He tried to focus on the seeker's voice, fighting to keep awake, but his strength faded fast and _primus _he was tired. Just a few minutes couldn't hurt, could it?__

____

"Skyfire!? Sky!? Wait, you're ok, alright?! Just stay awake, oh primus what have I done?!" Starscream panicking voice filled his audio receptors as recharge took over. 

____

____

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

____

When Skyfire woke again he was greeted by the white walls, the blinding lights of The Arc’s med bay and very few memories from after the crash.

____

“What happened” he mumbled trying to sit up before being pushed back down by firm but gentle hands.

____

“Don’t sit up yet scrap head, you took a really bad crash” Ratchet’s voice responded. Ah, the crash. He remembered being chased by Skywarp, then Starscream, flying too high too fast, losing altitude, his wing being shot… the spinning, the crash, flaring pain and then…

____

He pushed Starscream voice out of his head. The memories were fuzzy, who knows what he actually said, if he said anything. ‘There’s no point pondering this’ Skyfire though, pushing it out of his helm.

____

“Funniest thing too, we were alerted of this by Starscream of all mechs. You should be careful who you fight on the battlefield Skyfire, mechs like Starscream are dangerous.” There was something close to suspicion in the medic’s voice, mixed with concern, and the implications weren’t lost on Skyfire. He pushed that thought away as well. ‘There’s no point pondering that either.’ he decided.

____

“I’m not sure what you’re implying”

____

“Just saying he isn’t the same mech you knew. Now take it easy, you’ll be here for a day or two more” Ratchet might have said more after that, but Skyfire tuned him out and focused on the still aching feeling in his wings. He knew all too well Starscream was different now, and what some of the other Autobots thought of him. His past relations were no secret, but he had come to terms with that already. None of them would ever understand just how much he had lost already in his short time out of the ice. None of them knew Starscream as anything more than what he was, but he had been so much more back than. So different. Skyfire offlined his optics and occupied his processor with thoughts of the past until recharge took over again.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I gave it a shot. A horrible, half-finished version of this has been sitting in my google docs page for the past two years, so I figured I would try and make it presentable. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I suppose this is dedicated to grayseeker since they are my Skyfire/Starscream Idol, but I'm not sure I want to officially list it as a gift? I don't think this is that good. Whatever, if you've heard of them, just know they inspired me to try and write some Sky/Star in the first place.


End file.
